"Do For Love" by 2Pac
Do For Love is a song by American rapper 2Pac. It features vocals from Eric Williams. It served as the second single from the posthumous album R U Still Down? (Remeber Me). Lyrics I shoulda seen you was trouble right from the start Taught me so many lessons How not to mess with broken hearts, so many questions When this began we was the perfect match, perhaps We had some problems but we workin at it, and now The arguments are gettin' loud, I wanna stay But I can't help from walkin' out just a little way Just take my hand and understand, if you could see I never planned to be a man it just wasn't me But now I'm searchin' for commitment, in other arms I wanna shelter you from harm, don't be alarmed Your attitude was the cause, you got me stressin' Soon as I open up the door with your jealous questions Like where can I be you're killin' me with your jealousy Now my ambition's to be free I can't breathe, cause soon as I leave, it's like a trap I hear you callin' me to come back, I'm a sucka for love What you won't do, do for love You tried everything, but you don't give up What you won't do, do for love You tried everything, but you don't give up Just when I thought I broke away and I'm feelin' happy You try to trap me say you pregnant and guess who the daddy Don't wanna fall for it, but in this case what could I do? So now I'm back To makin promises to you, tryin to keep it true What if I'm wrong, a trick to keep me on and on Tryin' to be strong and in the process, keep you goin I'm bout to lose my composure, I'm gettin' close To packin' up and leavin' notes, and gettin' ghost Tell me who knows, a peaceful place where I can go To clear my head I'm feelin low, losin control My heart is sayin' leave, oh what a tangle web we weave When we conspire to conceive, and now You gettin' calls at the house, guess you cheatin' That's all I need to hear cause I'm leavin', I'm out the do' Never no more will you see me, this is the end Cause now I know you've been cheatin, I'm a sucka for love What you won't do, do for love You tried everything, but you don't give up What you won't do, do for love You tried everything, but you don't give up Now he left you with scars, tears on your pillow and you still stay As you sit and pray, hoping the beatings'll go away It wasn't always a hit and run relationship It use to be love, happiness and companionship Remember when I treated you good I moved you up to hills, out the ills of the ghetto hood Me and you a happy home, when it was on I had a love to call my own I shoulda seen you was trouble but I was lost, trapped in your eyes Preoccupied with gettin' tossed, no need to lie You had a man and I knew it, you told me Don't worry bout it we can do it now I'm under pressure Make a decision cause I'm waitin', when I'm alone I'm on the phone havin' secret conversations, huh I wanna take your misery, replace it with happiness But I need your faith in me, I'm a sucka for love What you won't do, do for love You tried everything, but you don't give up What you won't do, do for love You tried everything, but you don't give up Why It Rocks # The smooth atmospheric beat. # The song is a great story about Pac's complicated relationship with his lover. # The hook is beautiful and catchy. # Pac's flow is great. Category:1990s Category:R&B Category:Hip hop Category:Hip hop soul Category:Tupac Shakur